


6 Months Later

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daisy Is The Only Marvel Superhero, Duty, Gen, Inhumans (Marvel), Jiaying mention, Loneliness, Orphanage, Orphans, Sacrifice, Social Justice, Survivor Guilt, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: BIRTHDAYFORDAISY2 - DAY 2 · 27 JuneDaisy + headcanon





	6 Months Later

Six months.

Can seem like...forever...

And also not enough.

Being alone is like that. I've done it before. I'll probably do it again, if I'm being totally honest.

People who I care about get hurt. And it's probably a lie, but it feels like it's just when...

When I start to feel...safe.

That's such a complicated word.

Like that family in Jersey, when I was 10, that felt like they were far enough away from St. Agnes, that I might not ever go back?

But in the end, just a few hours across the bridge and I was among the nuns again.

All because of SHIELD, but I had no idea at the time.

That feeling is carried with me now. That voice in my head always warning me you're not wanted.

It's complicated.

Everything is complicated, with all of these layers, and I'm trying to sort through them, the way I would an exploit.

Only, it sucks when you're your own exploit. But there's nowhere else to look.

I'm Inhuman. Like my mother, and she died trying to protect our people from SHIELD, even though there were good people inside of SHIELD that wanted to help.

And so she lost her life, but we saved lives.

Then suddenly, there were so many Inhumans who weren't safe, who couldn't hide.

SHIELD still demanding that they be registered. Good people still inside wanting to help.

Some days, it really feels like the whole universe is set against you.

I mean, when a guy that was worshipped by HYDRA for millennia can walk back onto the scene in the body of a dead Nazi traitor former SHIELD agent personal stalker, then you can start to see my problem.

When it came to Hive, I didn't have a choice but to belong.

Now, I'm leaning into what I can choose. Every day, I can choose to fight for people like me.

Because, maybe the next Daisy Johnson won't have to fight? Instead, she'll cure cancer or be President?

What I do know is that people like me don't belong in camps or on watch lists, being forced to hide all they can accomplish because of fear and hatred.

Everyone wants to go back to their normal lives, but one thing that I've discovered is that there is no such thing for some of us.

People say the Battle of New York changed everything, but our history goes back further than the Battle of New York.

That just made everyone sit up and take notice and realize that we actually were all in this together.

It didn't last.

Not written into law like the Sokovia Accords.

So, normal? That's a fantasy.

The reality is that being different can make a difference.

I'm going to show them, be the person for them my mother isn't here to be.

Being different together, though.

That would be even better.


End file.
